


До утра

by Alisse



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: Эроику опоили афродизиаком.
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Kudos: 3





	До утра

Клаус аккуратно раздвинул шторы, в образовавшуюся щелку глянул из сумрака номера на улицу. Уже стемнело, зажглись фонари, под окнами гостиницы сновали, перемигиваясь фарами, машины. Звукоизоляция была хорошая: из-за плотно закрытого окна не доносились никакие шумы.

Поправив занавеску, Клаус сел в кресло, включил торшер. Читать расшифровку звукозаписей при таком освещении было вполне комфортно. Клаус кое-где делал пометки, просеивая информацию, но полезных сведений были крупицы.

Этим монотонным и неблагодарным делом мог бы заниматься кто-нибудь из алфавитов, а лучше — один из стажеров аналитического отдела. Однако план действий разрабатывал сам Клаус, так что теперь не мог жаловаться на вынужденную временную бездеятельность. Главным этой ночью было не спугнуть с трудом выманенного «курьера»; ситуация усугублялась тем, что его личность не была точно известна. Под подозрение попали члены музыкальной группы, гастролирующей по Европе, но кто именно из них занимался перевозкой контейнеров с информацией, оставалось неясным. Но вскоре это будет исправлено.

Раздался стук в дверь. Клаус недоуменно посмотрел на часы: агенты G и Z должны были явиться с докладом только через час. Кого там еще могло принести?

Он открыл дверь, собираясь высказать все, что думает по поводу таких поздних визитеров.

Эроика, пьяно улыбаясь, как раз готовился постучать еще раз, но не совладал с собственным телом и качнулся вперед. Клаус машинально его поймал, не дав упасть и расквасить нос. От Эроики разило алкоголем с примесью какой-то сладковатой нотки, мгновенно насторожившей Клауса. За секунду он втащил Эроику в гостиничный номер и захлопнул дверь.

— Какого черта ты ломишься ко мне, привлекая внимание!.. — разъяренно начал Клаус, пытаясь отодрать от себя Эроику. Несмотря на явное опьянение, тот вцепился клещом, беспорядочно тычась губами куда-то в ухо и возбужденно, хотя и явно неосознанно потираясь о Клауса телом. — Ты, извращенец!..

— Нет, не отталк'вай меня, — заплетающимся языком простонал Эроика. Как бы пьян он ни был, а расстегнуть пару пуговиц на рубашке сумел с первой попытки.

Черт возьми, да сколько он выпил?!

Клаус перехватил Эроику за запястья, зашипел сквозь зубы от того, как Эроика снова настойчиво потерся об него пахом.

— Посмотри на меня. Эроика!

Эроика поднял на него затуманенный взгляд, облизывая губы. Клаус принюхался: судя по запаху, выпил Эроика не так уж много, а на ногах едва держится.

Восприняв зрительный контакт как приглашение, Эроика задергал руками в стремлении освободиться, потянулся навстречу.

Усиление опьянения, сладковатый запах, сильное возбуждение... Похоже, этому идиоту подмешали какой-то афродизиак или наркотик с побочным эффектом. В мозгу Клауса незамедлительно выстроилась логическая цепочка: пьяный Эроика — публичные домогательства — привлечение внимания — провал миссии. Однако же Миша превзошел сам себя на этот раз: подмешать афродизиак Эроике – это удар ниже пояса!

Эроика, не встретив сопротивления, издал какой-то потрясенный стон, прильнул приоткрытыми губами ко рту Клауса, провел языком. Мысленно ругнувшись, Клаус крепко ухватил его за подбородок, чтобы не дать увернуться, и протолкнул язык в рот Эроики, пытаясь по остаточным признакам понять, какой гадостью его опоили.

Эроика вжался в него, положил руки на бедра, простонал что-то нечленораздельное. На языке ощущался привкус химозной клубники. Клаус прекрасно помнил, что такая своеобразная реакция наступает от контакта одного специфического афродизиака с алкоголем. Кроме того, он значительно усугубляет состояние опьянения и в качестве бонуса негативно влияет на краткосрочную память объекта. Наутро Эроика не вспомнит, как притискивал Клауса к стене, лапая везде, куда только мог дотянуться.

Зато сейчас он весь горел, изнывая от возбуждения, его прикосновения были горячими, лихорадочно-рваными, бессистемными, словно Эроика жаждал дотронуться везде и сразу. Он был тяжелым, взбудораженным, едва соображал. И, черт подери, он был очень, очень настойчивым! Клаус только теперь в полной мере оценил, какие чудеса сдержанности демонстрировал Эроика раньше, когда Клаус костерил его на чем свет стоит, обвиняя в домогательствах. Можно сказать, что до этого вечера Эроика и не приставал к нему по-настоящему. И все это было чертовски не вовремя.

— Эроика, — настойчиво шепнул Клаус, почти задевая губами его ухо. — Что и с кем ты пил?

Эроика задрожал, прижался к Клаусу, тяжело дыша. Его руки снова сползли Клаусу на бедра, и Клаус перехватил их, скорее по привычке, чем из осознанного желания прекратить.

— Шамп’нское, — пробормотал Эроика и потерся носом о шею Клауса, коротко лизнул. — С поклонником, — добавил он и отстранился, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо.

Афродизиак, курьер, поклонник. Каковы шансы, что это не связанные друг с другом вещи? Мизерные.

Клаус уже приготовился задать следующий вопрос, но Эроика его опередил:

— Ты ревнуешь? — и провел губами по линии челюсти, блаженно прикрыв глаза. — Скажи, что ревнуешь, Клаус. Скажи...

Клаус дернулся, задел бедром пах Эроики, и тот застонал, подался вперед, позабыв о своих возмутительных требованиях. Опьяненный Эроика урвал еще один голодный, жадный, влажный поцелуй, прежде чем Клаусу удалось отодрать его от себя.

— В каком номере остановился твой поклонник? Эроика, говори, не отключайся!

— А что я получу за это? — выдохнул вор, снова прижавшись.

Голубые глаза с поволокой возбуждения смотрели прямо, бесстыже, приглашающе. Он всегда хотел уложить Клауса в постель, но сегодня это желание, помноженное на афродизиак и алкоголь, едва ли не впервые перешло в активные действия.

И Клаус поцеловал его сам, первым, жестко сжав запястья, не позволяя ни отодвинуться, ни сбежать, ни перехватить инициативу. Хотя Эроика пытался, отчаянно пытался взять верх, отвоевать позиции, но с каждой секундой все сильнее увязал в собственных ощущениях, и под конец Клаус держал его, дрожащего от возбуждения, не давая осесть на подгибающихся ногах на пол.

— Назови номер, Эроика, — настойчиво повторил Клаус, незаметно подталкивая его в сторону кровати. — Назови его мне. Сейчас.

Эроика, отступая шажок за шажком, упрямо замотал головой:

— Ты выгонишь м’ня, как только я скажу!

Клаус вел его, словно в танце, бережно заставляя огибать углы и мебель. Слишком медленно.

— Не выгоню, — тихо возразил Клаус, честно глядя Эроике в глаза. — Останешься тут до утра. Если назовешь номер.

Он проигнорировал момент, когда Эроика освободил руки и остановился. И, сделав шаг, вжался в него сам, позволил оплести себя объятиями. Кровать была всего в полушаге.

— Эроика! — Клаусу надоели эти мягкие уговоры, в голосе прорезалась сталь. — Отвечай! Я узнаю это так или иначе. Выбирай: называешь номер сейчас и остаешься здесь до утра либо продолжаешь ломаться, и я вышвырну тебя в коридор. Ну!

Эроика облизал влажно блестящие губы — в который раз за эти минуты.

— Первый вариант, — хрипло, интимно произнес Эроика. Он смотрел на Клауса, чуть улыбаясь пьяной, шальной улыбкой человека, сорвавшего джек-пот. Обвил его руками за шею, наслаждаясь последними мгновениями вседозволенности, явно уверенный, что в обещании «остаться до утра» не было ничего, что он уже успел себе навоображать.

Он назвал номер комнаты — выдохнул Клаусу в рот, почти касаясь, почти целуя. Их разделяли считанные миллиметры, от горячего дыхания Эроики губы Клауса покалывало, как от слабых разрядов тока.

Клаус мог бы сдержать слово, оставив Эроику в пустом номере, разочарованного и распаленного. Вор в отместку наверняка осквернил бы кровать, предаваясь разнузданным фантазиям о Клаусе, и напоследок украл бы какую-нибудь вещь, чтобы потом с ней прокручивать в голове воспоминания и вымысел, снова и снова, пока смутные обрывочные образы не будут полностью заменены мечтами.

Если бы Клаус сейчас ушел, оставив Эроику в одиночестве, вор бы даже не слишком злился. Для него уже случившееся было выше любого предела, он уже растаял и был податливым, как горячий воск, а не коварная игрушка с сюрпризом. Еще несколько минут, несколько поцелуев, несколько прикосновений — и афродизиак сделает свое дело, унося Эроику в блаженную беспамятность.

Но Клаусу стало любопытно, каково это — низвергнуть Эроику за грань. Будет он стонать или молчать? Или и вовсе придется зажимать ему рот ладонью, чтобы он своими криками не перебудил весь этаж?

Опьяненный Эроика упустил подсечку. Клаус уложил его в кровать, жестко перехватил за запястья, когда тот попытался прикоснуться, неверно истолковав этот порыв.

— Без рук, — негромко, с угрозой сказал Клаус. — Попробуешь жульничать, и я немедленно все прекращу. Ясно?

Эроика, снова облизнув губы, остервенело закивал.

Клаус, выждав еще несколько секунд для надежности, отпустил его руки. Эроика одурманенно потянулся вперед, слепо и жадно силясь продлить прикосновение. Поймав предостерегающий взгляд Клауса, он замер, потом откинулся на кровать, демонстрируя покорность и послушание. Но под этой кротостью бурлило и бушевало яростное, отчаянное вожделение.

Эроика приподнялся на локтях, неверяще глядя, как Клаус задрал его блузу и, бранясь себе под нос, стал расправляться с завязками на штанах. Только извращенец предпочтет удобной беспроблемной «молнии» это подобие корсетной шнуровки... дьявол, да как их развязать?!

Клаус вздрогнул от легкого касания, поднял голову. Эроика, с сумасшедшинкой во взгляде, мимолетно приласкал его пальцы и в несколько штрихов распутал шнуровку — Клаус, увлеченный его выражением лица, упустил последовательность движений. Все так же безотрывно наблюдая за Эроикой, он положил ладонь на распущенную шнуровку, чуть сжал. Эроика зажмурился, задыхаясь, дернулся в порыве прикоснуться в ответ. Сдержался, только загреб пальцами простыню.

Эроика приподнял бедра, позволяя стянуть с себя штаны. Распахнул глаза, когда Клаус сел рядом, и кровать чуть прогнулась под дополнительным весом.

«Без рук» заставляло Эроику стиснуть зубы и не трепыхаться, когда Клаус провел рукой от его колена к бедру. «Без рук» заставило от мимолетного, почти случайного прикосновения Клауса к его напряженному члену вцепиться одной рукой в постель, а второй закрыть рот, глуша непроизвольный вскрик. У Эроики было такое лицо, словно он мог потерять сознание от избытка впечатлений прямо сейчас, и афродизиак тут был бы почти ни при чем.

Клаус, глядя вору прямо в глаза, широко лизнул свою ладонь — Эроика от этого всхлипнул, дернул бедрами. И сдавленно замычал в собственную руку, стоило Клаусу обхватить его член — осторожно, опасаясь навредить. В конце концов, он никогда не занимался самоудовлетворением и никогда не был близок с мужчиной. 

Но Эроика реагировал так, что Клаус на мгновение иррационально почувствовал себя опытным соблазнителем, совратившим не один десяток юношей. Потому что вор чуть слышно стонал и смотрел так, словно в жизни не ощущал ничего лучше, ничего желаннее.

Выдержка Эроике изменила, он повел рукой, уже не контролируя себя. Но Клаус оказался быстрее и перехватил его руку, пригвоздил запястье к постели, не позволяя нарушить установленные им правила игры. Он не хотел прикосновений Эроики — ему было сверхдостаточно того, что он сам прикасался к вору, доводил его до исступления.

— Без рук, Эроика, — хрипло напомнил Клаус.

От его голоса, от скольжения ладони по члену Эроику выгнуло. Клаус пристально вглядывался в его лицо, запоминая излом бровей, и ошеломление в глазах, и золотистый блеск разметавшихся по подушке кудрей. Эроику било крупной дрожью, но он не стонал, не кричал, а только кусал покрасневшие губы. Где-то на периферии его сознания крепко сидела мысль не шуметь, сохранить происходящее в секрете. Это въелось настолько глубоко, что даже в нетрезвом уме и нетвердой памяти Эроика следовал этой установке.

Обмякнув на кровати, тяжело дыша, Эроика все же дотянулся до Клауса, взял его за запястье, притянул к себе. И облизал перепачканные пальцы, не отводя взгляда — совершенно обезумевшего, голодного. Клаус невольно сильнее стиснул его руку, прижатую к постели, и Эроика медленно, тягуче улыбнулся, обводя языком пальцы один за другим.

Эроика отпустил руку и потянулся вперед, не отрывая гипнотизирующий, завораживающий взгляд. Он положил ладонь Клаусу на колено, скользнул выше, к внутренней стороне бедра.

Клаус хмуро качнул головой и встал. Рука Эроики обессиленно упала на разворошенную постель — он привел в полный беспорядок простыню и подушки, извиваясь под прикосновениями. Как... жаль, что это всего лишь из-за афродизиака.

— Почему?.. — сипло, неразборчиво спросил Эроика.

Его уже клонило в сон. Клаус знал, что через минуту-другую он провалится в глубокое забытьё и вряд ли проснется до утра. Эроика так и лежал, полураздетый и ублаженный, не позаботившись прикрыться. Возможно, где-то в подкорке вместе с установкой не шуметь у него сидела еще одна — соблазнять Клауса всегда и везде, если к тому хоть немного располагают обстоятельства.

— Не время и не место, — тихо ответил Клаус. Эроика наутро этого не вспомнит, а потому можно было позволить себе роскошь честности.

— А когда-нибудь... наступит время?.. — сонно пробормотал Эроика.

Он слабо пошевелился, пытаясь зацепиться за уплывающую реальность. Но его тело уже отяжелело, стало непослушным и вялым из-за накатывающего сна. Эроика пробовал бороться, до последнего смотрел на Клауса, ища ответ на свой вопрос. Он так и заснул, вытянув руку в сторону Клауса, с выражением одновременно полного удовольствия и легкой тревоги на лице. 

Вожделение — это вопрос дисциплины. А Эроика, в отличие от самого Клауса, злостный нарушитель дисциплины.

Клаус сходил в ванную, где вымыл руки. Вернулся с влажным полотенцем и тщательно обтер расслабленное тело Эроики, сердито признавая, что сложен тот просто божественно. Сейчас, во сне, выражение лица Эроики стало безмятежно-счастливым. И Клаус поглядывал на него, вновь запоминая. Этот вечер принес слишком много открытий, и еще одно лишнее уже ни на что не повлияет.

Оправив на Эроике блузу, Клаус, бранясь про себя, кое-как затянул шнуровку у него на штанах. Вроде, держится. Потом Клаус с трудом вытащил из-под Эроики одеяло и укутал его, ненадолго открыл настежь окно, впуская в комнату стылый ночной воздух и отдаленный уличный шум.

Окинув взглядом разметавшегося по постели Эроику, Клаус удовлетворенно заключил, что выглядит это более-менее пристойно.

Агент Z, докладывая, то и дело косил глазами в сторону Эроики. G и вовсе в открытую пялился, теребя длинный рукав своего платья. Под суровым взглядом Клауса G потупился, но нет-нет, а поглядывал на Эроику.

— Z, останетесь здесь — приглядеть за ним, — Клаус кивнул на спящего Эроику. — Будьте бдительны: он под действием наркотика и не отдает отчет в своих поступках.

G тут же преисполнился сострадания:

— Ох, бедный лорд Глория! Неужели кто-то пал настолько низко, что посягнул на его свободу?!

Клаус сложил руки на груди:

— Судя по всему, ему подмешали тот афродизиак, что синтезируют в странах Восточного блока. Найдем сделавшего это мерзавца — считай, найдем «курьера».

Теперь на Эроику сочувственно смотрели оба агента. Ни одному из них не пришло в голову, что Клаус, вместо того чтобы безопасно вырубить Эроику, мог нарушить предписанный в таких случаях протокол и снять напряжение другим способом.

— Z, соблюдайте осторожность, — продолжил Клаус. Агенты мгновенно переключили внимание на него. — Эроика может представлять опасность, не упускайте его из поля зрения ни на минуту. Если он придет в себя и начнет проявлять признаки агрессии, нейтрализуйте его. Сейчас Эроике все равно, к кому приставать.

Агент G при этих словах зябко поежился: ему однажды довелось испытать на себе всю «прелесть» подобного препарата. Z, еще не видевший людей в таком ужасном состоянии, удивленно посмотрел на Клауса и невинно уточнил:

— Если ему все равно, то зачем он пришел к вам, а не остался с курьером? 

Клаус бросил на Эроику мрачный взгляд. «Потому что этот извращенец своего не упустит», — подумалось ему. Вслух он ответил другое:

— Займитесь делом, Z. Агент G, вы идете со мной.

Эроика продолжал сладко спать в его постели. До утра, как и договаривались.


End file.
